Overcoat fluids, such as varnishes, may be applied to a print medium, over a printed ink layer, in order to provide protection and/or visual enhancement of the ink and/or the print medium. Such overcoat fluids may be deposited onto the print medium via flexography or other press printing techniques. Some overcoat fluids may have a relatively high solid content and/or a relatively high viscosity compared with other fluids used in printing, such as colored inks.